Careless Whisper
by spaghettimarth
Summary: All Yusei wanted was to be able to do work. That was, of course, until Jack showed up and distracted him. Not that Yusei is really that disappointed about it. [ Kingcrabshipping ] { Rated M for adult themes }


But damn, Yusei looked good. Being bent over his bike, trying to make sure a bolt was screwed in, gave a nice view, his shirt riding up his back a little, while the tight jeans he adorned seemed to fall down ever so slightly, showing no more than the rim of his boxers; it wasn't a lot to some, but enough to gain a certain bored blonde's attention. Of course, this was all without the mechanic noticing it, which was lucky for both of them. It saved the embarrassment from Jack of "I didn't mean to be staring", as well as stopping Yusei from having to experience the weird, self-conscious feeling that usually came with being stared at.

Running a hand through his hair, before sitting up straight, Yusei gave a sigh of relief; his work seemed to be done, bar a good clean to make the metals of the bike truly shine as they once did. But that could surely wait. He turned to face his ramen-eating boyfriend, which meant that he had to sit on the bike completely wrong, facing the back of it. It was now that he finally noticed the gaze that he had been receiving for a good few minutes. Instantly feeling a tad flustered under Jack's needy stare, he shifted, not quite understanding what the other wanted.

"What?" He asked, coming off a little hostile. He had to repeat himself, but with a kinder tone; it held a hint of anxiousness.

The blonde could do no more than shake his head, a smirk forming on his lips. That made it no better for the man squirming. Maybe he could sense what was to come.

The taller male made his way over, standing right in front of the significantly shorter person, whom couldn't stop his gaze from trailing down, until he was near ogling at the bump that was forming in Jack's trousers. He bit his lip a tad, not wanting to have become so distracted. He eventually had to tear his eyes away, to look into smug, purple eyes. There was no doubt that both knew exactly where he had been looking. A dark blush coated tanned cheeks, as he gave an awkward laugh, not wanting to admit that observing such a thing could captivate him so easily. Maybe he was just a bit excited, although it was growing at such a rapid rate – a heat was forming further down his body, and his breaths became shakier and shakier by the second. It was fair to say that Yusei was influenced by these sorts of things. Jack could tell.

All it took was a very light touch upon his hand to cause a slight noise, as Jack politely helped him up from the seat; something told him not to accept such a gesture, but he ignored it. Now, they were closer to the same height, making it easier for Jack to lean down, Yusei having to be on his tiptoes to help, to give him a light kiss. Not that little soft kisses would last. Soon, Jack's tongue was insisting access, and the younger of the two could not help but comply, as strong arms picked him up, the dark-haired man's legs instantly wrapping around the other's waist. The blonde explored a familiar region, as Yusei did nothing more than allow him. The kiss lasted as long as it could, before both parties were in desperate need for oxygen. The taller pulled away, noticing the disappointed frown upon Yusei's features quickly.

"I'll make up for it, promise." And with that, he pressed himself against Yusei, who gasped in pleasure, clinging to him with a hope that he would do it again. Maybe that time with no restrictions. However, the slight frustration returned when he was placed on the empty part of his desk, as he was near certain that Jack was going to just leave him.

That simply wasn't the case, as within a moment of being placed there, his neck was being assaulted with small kisses, suckles and bites, each causing small gasps to leave slightly parted lips. No words formed properly, instead leaving "Jack" as a string of letters, that luckily semi-resembled his name. A sense of pride washed over Jack, as a feeling of near ecstasy filled Yusei. The blonde didn't stop until a fairly large, dark, mark was on his neck, a way of saying that Jack owned him, even if Yusei would be so irritated by it later. Pleading blue eyes met smug violet ones, as "please" was mouthed. As soon as Jack noticed this, he went about undressing the other's top half, then his own, before lightly tracing patterns down Yusei's chest, receiving a shuddered moan in response.

It didn't take much longer before most items of clothing were off (bar Jack's underwear, which sat at the lower part of his thigh) thrown somewhere across the room to be found at a later date, potentially by someone like Crow. At this second in time, that didn't seem to matter. The smaller male inched closer, wrapping his legs around Jack once more, a similar needy expression to before. And this time, Jack complied, allowing his fingertips to lightly stroke a throbbing erection. A louder noise escaped this time, causing Jack to believe that he was doing pretty well, and so he did it another time, until it got to the point where he was doing much more than stroking it, causing more and more breathy moans, each growing in volume, until he assumed that Yusei would burst if he continued. Disappointment followed suit.

That was, of course, until he started preparing the younger male, who yelped (until he grew used to what Jack was doing). It felt weird, having someone touch such an area – even though it happened often - until a 'sweet spot' was found, causing a shrill cry of pleasure, one that shocked even Yusei, who didn't expect himself to make it. A flustered look of embarrassment covered his face, for a second, until the excitement of the moment took over again. Once Jack was convinced that he was ready, he repositioned himself, and Yusei, before nodding a little, making a gesture to him that they could stop now, supposing the mechanic wanted him to. But it was clear as day that he was desperate, wanting nothing more than the feeling that only Jack seemed to be able to give.

When Jack seemed ready, he thrust his member into Yusei, who made a squeal of pleasure, mixed with pain. No matter how much preparation was done, or how many times it happened, it still hurt. A lot. He grew used to it rather quickly, however, not seeming to notice the pain so much (or maybe it just disappeared) after only a small while. Jack, with near precise aiming, knew exactly where to hit the other, so to speak, through experience. Each movement made an array of noises form, only one coherent word being said through it, that being the blonde's name. A certain heat formed in the younger's groin, one that he knew he would have to relieve soon. When the warmth, mixed with a pressure arose, the moans became louder, and an arm wrapped its way around the man, now bent completely over the table, while the other led his hand down to lightly rub his cock, as Jack picked up the pace (and the strength) of each movement, until he was hitting against Yusei's walls hard and often, doing nothing to help the mechanic hold onto his composure. Before either realized, cries of excitement, pleasure, ecstasy were filling the room, along with grunts and groans from the man on top. The silence that once held the room while Yusei was working was long gone. The mechanic's hands moved up and down his own dick a lot faster, bringing him closer and closer to his release.

Then, a final moan, an orgasm took over, a warm liquid spilling out and onto the tanned man's stomach, as well as a little reaching Jack's too. The contraction of the muscles brought Jack to his finish also, although his was a lot less messy, staying pretty contained in where it splayed out. The smaller man leant back, panting hard, and with a visible shake. Sweat dripping down his body, cheeks red, breaths scattered. Jack, on the other hand, seemed a little less affected, although also out of breath and sweaty, a certain tinge to his face. He pulled out, legs wobbling ever so slightly. They looked at each other, smiling a little as they did, before moving closer, albeit slowly, before Yusei wrapped his arms around the other's neck, before a quiet request to sit down somewhere was made. And so, Jack carried Yusei over to the couch, dragging a spare blanket over to the seat before wrapping him and his lover up in it.

Through quiet pants, Yusei proclaimed his love for Jack, who eagerly reciprocated it, leaning back on the seat so he could pull a shivering Yusei closer. Sure, wearing their clothes could help, but neither could find the energy to get up to look for it, instead finding a comfort in the heat radiating from each other. Before long, the smaller man was asleep, cuddled into Jack's side; Jack planted a kiss on his forehead, before resting his head upon the others.

"I love you, Yusei."

* * *

><p><em>This is the first time I've ever written anything like this... So I've gotta say, I'm proud! I hope you enjoy it, and all that jazz, and please remember to tell me what you liked about it, and how I can improve it for next time I write something like this!<em>


End file.
